Los sueños matan a las personas
by Roderick Rois
Summary: Un mundo sin Adora era un mundo sin sueños. Pero no se llena esa ausencia con una heroína brillante y pretenciosa.


Los sueños matan a las personas 

* * *

—Adora, ¿qué chingados haces?

Les habían dado lápices y papel con instrucciones de dibujar planos de memoria sobre el bosque y los asentamientos de princesas.

Fácil. Aburrido. Monótono. Catra no tenía tiempo ni energía para eso, era un desperdicio. Prefirió lamerse los dedos y estirarse en el suelo.

Adora, sin embargo, usualmente intentaba cumplir con todos los pedidos.

Eso es lo que Catra pensó que hacía. E iba a regodearse de su obediencia autómata.

Tonta Adora.

—Pues...no sé lo que es, a decir verdad. Es solo que nunca nos dieron colores y hojas. Me dejé llevar —explicó, sonrojada. Apenada.

Catra se arrastró y saltó hasta la mesa de dibujo. Tomó la página de Adora, la observó con pupilas dilatadas y alzando una ceja, entre la irritación y la incredulidad.

—Es un animal. ¿No?

—Si...

—Parece de esos que hemos visto en los simulacros de ataque a las fortalezas de insurrectos.

—Si, ahora que lo dices...—comentó y rió Adora, mirando al suelo, frotándose el brazo.

—Pero tiene...¿Son _brazos_ gigantes y deformes pero con colores...?

—_Alas_.

—¡¿Alas?!

—Si...

—Es ridículo. Y al lado del monstruo este...Diablos. ¿Eres tú?

—Supongamos que sí. Es de un sueño que tuve.

—Llevas una maldita tiara. Y una espada toda anticuada.

—Si, es verdad.

—¡No mames! ¿Son arcoiris alrededor de los dos?

Adora reía. Entonces. Ambas lo hacían. Era tan estúpido.

Claro que lo era.

En _ese_ momento.

Catra tuvo el impulso de romper el dibujo. La absurda fantasía de Adora, una chica hordiana que no debía tener sueños bonitos. Porque estaba por encima de ellos. Como Catra.

Tal vez debió hacerlo.

Seguramente.

Quizás hasta lo sintió, porque comenzó a arrugar el papel, riendo.

Adora se afectó, sin embargo. Le arrebató el dibujo de las manos a Catra.

—Solo fue un sueño. Pero creo que es bello, por eso quise plasmarlo. No tiene nada de malo, ¿no?

Catra hizo una mueca. No podía estar menos de acuerdo. Ella siempre fue la más realista de las dos.

—Esto es _casi_ rebeldía. Normalmente soy yo la que desobedece pero no tanto. O sea. Yo _entiendo_ que solo estabas perdiendo el tiempo, raro en ti, pero nada más. Ahora. Si Shadow Weaver u otro cadete llega a verlo, tendremos problemas. Sobre todo tú, tonta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Adora, provocando que Catra pusiera los ojos en blanco.

...En serio no se daba cuenta. Adora era mucho más ingenua de lo que parecía. Tomó el dibujo y lo puso, sin más, en la puerta de su casillero, pegándolo con adhesivos sin pensarlo demasiado y sonriendo para sí misma.

Ignorando a Catra. Por unos segundos interminables. Como si su sueño fuese más importante.

—Adora, pareces una estúpida y loca princesa en ese dibujo ridículo. A mi no me importa. Pero los demás te perderán el respeto. Y cuando Shadow Weaver lo vea...

—No va a prestar atención. Digo. Tú te tomas libertades. Yo también puedo en ocasiones. ¿No?

Catra suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, cerrando los ojos.

—Como sea. Si te regañan, no cuentes conmigo esta vez.

Lo dijo en serio. O casi. Pero Adora no lo creía.

Ella conocía a Catra. Y Catra conocía a Adora. Estaban hechas para vivir juntas y conquistar todo el mundo. Tanto así que nadie alcanzaría a hacer mapas para el territorio que les pertenecería. De eso se encargaban los tontos.

Y de soñar.

Catra tenía metas claras como sus garras. Es solo que llegar a ellas era aparatoso siguiendo las reglas.

Se olvidó del dibujo. Los cadetes veían a través de él. Shadow Weaver ni siquiera reparó en los colores y los trazos. Solo Adora, al ponerse el uniforme lo observaba antes de abrir y cerrar su casillero. Los ojos le descansaban sobre la bestia y esa arma tan extraña.

La mujer parecida a ella pero cubierta de arcoiris idiotas. Ideales vacíos y condenados a la extinción.

Catra se mordía la lengua para no decir nada. Debió haberlo hecho.

_Deseó_ haberlo hecho.

Los sueños separan a las mejores amistades. Las más sólidas, las que debieran ser eternas. Catra pensó que la sangre y el hierro harían que lo suyo con Adora durara.

_Así_ tendría que haber sido.

_Así_.

Pero permitió que Adora se ilusionara. Su sueño trepó como hiedra venenosa, se metió en lo profundo de su mente y echó raíces en su inocencia. El sueño del caballo, la espada y la tiara se hizo más fuerte que Catra, la realidad de una cama dura y la obligación de comandar hordianos.

Porque Catra no podía soñar lo mismo que Adora. Dibujar con brillo y dulzura en páginas blancas. Luchar con una rebelión de ingenuos. Ella quería apostar para ganar pero Adora...Oh, Adora _nunca_ entendió que **todo** era un juego.

Y lo _creía_.

Catra no podía competir con eso. Así que _tenía_ que destruirlo.

Desgarró el dibujo poco después de que Adora se fuera. Así haría con los sueños en los que no estaba incluida. Porque Adora era tan fuerte, Catra forjaría nuevos sueños donde tuvieran lugar las dos.

Así tenía que ser.

Así sería.

Mucho mejor y más real.

Sin Princesas ni espadas locas o bestias aladas y mansas.

Aunque para eso tuviera que _dañar_ un poco a Adora.

Los sueños no quieren morir fácilmente. No cuando ya han infectado a una persona.

Catra lo sabía bien.

Adora era, después de todo, el sueño de Catra. Y vaya que no iba a renunciar a ella sin pelear. Con Adora misma de ser necesario.

Se lo agradecería. Con el tiempo.

Catra se afiló las garras. Estuvo lista. Quiso traerla de nuevo y no dejar que Adora tuviera otros sueños nunca más.

Que no fuese uno con Catra misma.

Como tenía que ser.

Sería.

Soñaría con y por Adora hasta entonces.

Entonces.

Entonces...Catra _mató_ a Adora. La abandonó en las ruinas a merced de criaturas terribles y un terremoto.

No más Adora. No más sueños. Solo una cruel realidad. Y Catra, ama de la misma, no tenía más lágrimas para derramar. Incluso pudo reír. Y su risa sonó vacía, como su corazón.

El problema fue que Adora nunca murió en sí. Ella no podía simplemente darle la razón a Catra. _Quedarse_ muerta, al menos. Adora regresó a complicar sus planes.

Adora, She-ra. La estúpida princesa rebelde. No era solo un dibujo que se destroza y olvida. Estaba hecha de luz. Y nunca se extinguía.

Su mera existencia humilló a Catra.

—Ven conmigo a la Rebelión —le ofreció con dulzura. Esa mujer enorme y desconocida ya.

Tan molesta.

—Nunca.

No era Shadow Weaver. Ni siquiera ser Capitana. Sino su orgullo.

Un mundo sin Adora era un mundo sin sueños. Pero no se llena esa ausencia con una heroína brillante y pretenciosa.

Adora murió cuando Catra la dejó soñar. Solo quedó She-ra, que había matado a Adora como Catra nunca pudo ni podría.

Catra usó sus propias garras para abrirse la garganta. Para que lo único que quedaba de Adora, si algo, llorara como ella tuvo que hacerlo. Y que así aprendiera: que los sueños son cosas terribles que nadie que desee ser feliz debe tener.


End file.
